


The Weird Friend

by casual_distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, M/M, Oblivious Sam, POV Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/pseuds/casual_distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam stopped by Dean’s apartment to find Dean’s friend Cas sleeping in his bed, Sam decided it was time Dean knew just how weird his friend was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weird Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by oops-i-accidentally-destiel’s [post about everyone knowing before they do](http://oops-i-accidentally-destiel.tumblr.com/post/130916608850/im-really-tired-of-the-everyone-knew-before-they).

Sam threw his keys on Dean's kitchen table and set his bag into a chair.

"Dean?" he called into the apartment, but there was no answer; Dean must still be at work.

Sam headed into the kitchen and pulled out a soda and the container of grapes he'd snuck in there. A yellow post-it note sat on top, Dean's looped handwriting proclaiming them gross and denouncing Sam's healthy eating. Sam sighed and dropped the note into the trash can. He'd just settled down at the table to work when Dean's bedroom door opened.

"Hey," Sam called over his shoulder without looking up from his laptop. "I thought you were at work."

"Um..."

Sam jerked around to find Cas standing in the hallway wearing only sweats and a t-shirt Sam was 99.9% sure was Dean's. As Sam stared at him, Cas yawned. He rubbed a hand through his hair and squinted at Sam.

"I thought you were Dean," Cas said as he wandered into the kitchen.

Sam listened as a cabinet door opened with a squeak and then banged shut. The tap turned on and then off again. Finally he heard the clink of a glass against the counter. Cas appeared in the doorway, looking a little more awake.

Sam gaped a little. Had Cas been sleeping in Dean's room? What was he even doing here? Should Sam tell Dean that his weird friend had broken into his apartment, slept in his bed, and wore his clothes?

"Uh. What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

Cas glanced at the bedroom and then back at Sam, cocking his head to the side.

"I mean, how'd you get in? Did Dean let you in?"

Cas squinted at him. "I... have a key."

"Dean gave you a key?"

Cas stared at Sam for a moment, before his face smoothed out abruptly. His shoulders straightened and Sam wondered if he was imagining the amusement that was on Cas's face. Surely being called out on your creeper behavior wasn’t amusement worthy.

"Yes," Cas answered after a long moment of silence. "Dean gave me a key. If you'll excuse me, I have… something… to do."

He closed the door to Dean's room behind him, leaving Sam alone in the living room. Sam picked up his phone to text Dean, but saw that Dean had texted saying he would be home shortly and settled for waiting.

Ten minutes later, Dean slammed in, groaning and complaining about the assholes at his work. He jerked his suit jacket off and threw it over the couch before beelining into the kitchen for a beer. Sam followed him and watched as Dean downed half of it in one go. Dean sighed and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, shoulders sagging in relief.

"Dude, I will never get used to wearing a suit."

Sam glanced at the hallway, but the door to Dean's room was still shut. "Um... Dean."

Dean glanced over at him. "Yeah?"

"Cas is here."

"Okay."

"He said you gave him a key?"

Dean straightened up and focused on Sam. "Yeah."

"Okay. He was... he was in your bedroom when I came in."

Dean stared at him.

“I think he was sleeping in your bed?” Sam tried.

Dean continued to stare at Sam. Sam stared back waiting for irritation or discomfort, but instead Dean's face twisted up in frustration.

“Goddammit, Sam,” Dean groaned.

Sam frowned at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but Cas appeared beside him, making Sam jump. Cas held his hand out toward Dean. Dean scowled at him, but Cas just wiggled his fingers.

"Fuck! Fine!" Dean swore. He dug his wallet out of his pocket and fished out a couple of bills, slapping them into Cas's outstretched hand.

"Thank you!" Cas beamed at Dean and then at Sam.

"I can't believe this," Dean groused. "You're supposed to be the sensitive, intuitive one, Sam! What the hell!"

"What?" Sam asked.

"Of course I knew Cas was in my bed; he was there when I left for work this morning!"

"What? I don't- _what_?" Sam asked.

Dean rolled his eyes and reached out to hook a hand around Cas's neck, reeling him in for an open-mouthed kiss that was absurdly lewd.

Sam sputtered and covered his eyes with his hands at the first sighting of tongue. "Okay!" he shouted over the wet sound of smacking. "I get it!"

Dean punched Sam in the arm when they broke apart. Cas sighed dreamily, looking a little dazed. Sam grimaced as he rubbed his arm.

"Dude. I can't believe you didn't know we were dating."

"How was I supposed to know? You never said anything. I didn't even know you were bi- pan?"

"Bipan?" Dean's forehead wrinkled in confusion.

Cas snorted in laughter. "Bi _or_ pan," Cas said.

"Oh. Bi. Cas is pan. And you walked in on Aaron Bass giving me a blow job in high school. What did you think I was?"

Sam frowned as he thought back. He remembered Aaron, but he didn't think- Abruptly Sam remembered walking in on them and Dean spazing out, but he hadn't seen anything that would lead him to know he'd interrupted _that_. He'd just thought Dean was being weird. Come to think of it, most of his "Dean being weird" memories were exactly the same. Just how often had he- No. _No_ , not going there.

Sam groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. "I didn't know! I just thought you were being weird. It wasn't like I saw anything. Wait-" Sam dropped his hand and glanced between Dean and Cas. "How long...?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Since the beginning, you dork."

"Oh." Sam pondered that for a moment. "He has a key."

"Uh. Duh."

"So, it's serious then?"

"Okay, no. We're not having this discussion."

“Maybe you’d better,” Cas said thoughtfully. Dean sent him a betrayed look while Sam sent Dean a “see your boyfriend is on my side” look.

“It took him six months to realize we were dating; he probably won’t know we’re getting married till we’re at the altar.”

Dean’s face shifted from betrayal to horror.

“You’re getting _married_?!” Sam shouted at Dean.

“No- we’re- no! Cas! You shithead!”

But Cas was gone, laughing all the way to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> **Epilogue**
> 
> _Twenty Minutes Earlier_
> 
> Cas shut the bedroom door behind him and ran for his phone.
> 
> >> Sam doesn’t know we’re dating
> 
> << yes he does
> 
> >> He just showed up  
> >> He doesn’t know
> 
> << wtf  
> << of course he knows  
> << weve been over this
> 
> >> $30 says he doesn’t
> 
> << fine  
> << your one  
> << on
> 
> << he knows
> 
> >> another $20 if he tells you about finding me in your bed
> 
> << omg  
> << lazy ass  
> << done  
> << im gonna buy pie with my 50
> 
> _1 Hour Later_
> 
> “Fuck,” Dean groaned as he dropped face first into their bed.
> 
> Cas hummed thoughtfully. “Not right now. I need to decide how to spend my $50.”
> 
> “Go to hell.”
> 
> “Maybe for the honeymoon.”
> 
> “Oh my _god_.”


End file.
